Look To The Stars :: A Vampire Hunter D Tale
by Phantomgrlofopera
Summary: Two dunpeal hunters leave each other to bare the world alone, but after 20 years passed, they finally meet once again. D x OC
1. Rembrance

**_Look To The Stars : A Vampire Hunter D Tale _**

**_ Part 1 : Remembrance_**

**Yay! I have a new series! So, let me warn you about the** **'s. They mean flashbacks…so don't get confused! And with that, I leave you….ENJOY!**

The town's people were silent. Hateful glares came across their peaty faces, as the two hunters rode silently into view. The sun emerged from the grey clouds that hung above the town, once the hunters arrived.

"Is it over?" an old man asked, the only who had the courage to step forth and speak to the hunters.

"For now," the young maiden answered, a small smile placed on her dainty lips, looking down at the elder from atop her large, bay, cyborg horse. The elder frowned and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a small child's head, peaking out from behind the maiden's back.

"The children!" a woman exclaimed, running up to grab a small boy from the bay horse. Other children emanated from behind the hunter's backs, and soon the entire village was buzzing with happiness.

"You have done your job," the elder said, watching the families reunite with their children. He suddenly scowled and looked at the hunters. "Now get out."

"You haven't paid us yet," the maiden said, her smile slightly disappearing.

"And I'm not going too," the old man answered, the rest of the town becoming silent. They looked up and their glares returned. All save for the children. The maiden sighed with a frown and slipped down off of her beautiful bay horse, heading towards the elder. His face changed, a look of fear over-coming him. She suddenly smirked and let out a small laugh.

"Boy, do I hate liars," she said as she slowly made her way over to the old man, again letting out a small bit of laughter.

"I…I…" the elder stuttered, his eyes growing wide with fear as she came closer and closer.

"Don't make me do something I will want to regret, sir," she whispering into his ear, the entire crowd leaning in to hear, but hearing nothing. His eyes grew so wide, they seemed they would bulge out of his head.

"F…fine," he said, calming down a bit. He handed her two bags of money with a scowl. She smiled and threw one over to the other hunter, who had remained silent. "Now will you leave?"

"Thank you sir," the maiden said, lifting herself onto the bay cyborg horse. She gently kicked it with her heels, as did the hunter beside her, and they turned around towards the east, leaving the town forever.

As the two rode away, distant cries could be heard.

"And stay out dunpeals!"

"Horrid beasts!"

"Never come back, half-breeds!"

But from the children, different cries came.

"Thank you!"

"We'll never forget!"

"We love you…"

---------------------------------

The two hunters sat beside each other, watching the setting sun. They were silent, the maiden smiling, as she usually did, the man, quiet. Their beauty surpassed that of any human, probably because they weren't human.

"It will never change," the maiden said softly, gazing up to the sky. The man beside her turned his head slightly, gazing at her in wonder.

"I suppose not," he answered in his normal, monotone voice. She smiled deeply and closed her eyes. The man kept his gaze on her, something he had never done to a woman, but then again, she wasn't just some woman. She was just like him.

Soon, the stars had risen above, the moon glaring down at them. The young maiden looked to the stars in admiration.

"Ya know, the Nobility think that they can escape to the stars," she said to the man, though her gaze remained above. He looked over to her, and then to the stars. "Sometimes, I wish they were right."

"Why?" the hunter asked softly.

"To get away from it all," she answered, almost sounding depressed. "To be free."

D replayed that memory in his mind time and time again. The mere thought of here gave him a feeling of wholeness. She made him feel like no other had ever before. He thought of her whenever he finished a job, remembering how the people of that town had feared her frown, for it was so rare that she had done so.

He thought of her as he rode into a large town, set atop a tall hill, looking over a ruined wasteland.

"Well, well," said a snarky voice from D's left hand. "Brings back the memories of our lovely Nicoleta!"

"Our?" D asked, sighing.

"Oh come on man, you know you wanted her!" the parasite said, laughing. "Admit it! You loved her!"

"Quiet."

"Well, it was obvious she loved you," the parasite grumbled. Now that D thought about it, she was so nice to him. But she was like that to everyone. It was just the way she was.

"Shut up."

"Ughh…your such a bore sometimes," the parasite yawned, disappearing into the flesh of D's left hand.

D was thankful that the parasite had let the subject go, whenever the damn thing brought it up, it got D in a bad mood. He slowly pulled the black cyborg horse to a stop in front of the large cathedral that towered over the city. As he descended to the ground, D caught the scent of something sweet, something familiar. He felt the parasite return, and begin sniffing through the air.

"Wait a second," it said. "I know that smell!"

"Hush."

"It's…." he said, before D balled his left hand into a fist, muffling the parasites words.

"Welcome, hunter!" said someone from the cathedral doors. D looked up to see a short priest, smiling from the doors. "Come in dunpeal, come in!"

D silently made his way into the church, a small pain coming from all the crosses that surrounded him. The priest had him sit down, and offered him a glass of water.

"It is the children," the priest said, handing D a small goblet of water. "They were taken a few weeks ago, by a group of Nobility."

"I understand," D said quietly. "How much do you offer?"

"10 million," the priest answered softly. D nodded and stood, handing the empty goblet to the priest.

"I will bring the children back," he said. "Dead or alive."

"Thank you," the priest said with a smile, leading him to the doors. "We appreciate all that you're doing."

D nodded and head out to his horse that stood alone by the cathedral's gates. He heard the doors open again, and heard footsteps running towards him. He turned to see the priest running over to him with a small letter in his hands.

"I almost forgot," he said, handing D the letter. "Here is where you may stay, free of charge. It is a hunter's organization; they just came back from a hunt off in the west, so it may be hectic there."

"Why don't you have them find the children?" D asked softly.

"They just returned from a hunt two nights, and they don't know about this just yet," the priest explained. "They don't need another tragedy, not right now."

"I see," D answered.

"The leader of the organization arrived this morning," the priest told him. "Ask for Lady Nicoleta, I'm sure she'll find you a spare room."

_Lady Nicoleta…could it be…no….I would have known…but, that smell…was that her?_

D nodded and mounted his horse, reading the letter and following its directions to another large building, that towered over the south end of the town. It looked to be the house of a Nobility, but many humans dressed in soldier uniforms ran around the estates. He silently rode forth, causing many of them to stop and watch the beautiful hunter make his way to the large wooden doors.

Another short man stood opened the doors of the mansion, smiling and welcoming the hunter inside. The sweet smell grew stronger as he walked deeper into the house's halls, a small bit of hope growing inside of D.

"Lady Nicoleta is just out the back doors, sir," the short man said with a bright smile. "Just tell her your business here, and she will tell you what to do!"

D looked out the large open windows that looked out over the back lawns. There was a large stable, which seemed it could hold hundreds of horses. There was also a garage, and coming out of it, men and women on large, black motorcycles. Trees surrounded the lawns in a perfect circle, giving the place a safe feeling to it.

But it was what stood in the center of the lawns, was what caught his attention.

A large, chestnut horse stood there, eating grass peacefully as a young woman cleaned the dirt off. Her long, curly, golden brown hair fell down her back, like darkened rays of sunshine. She wore a loose, white blouse and a pair of brown, tight riding pants, along with knee-high black boots. As D opened the doors to the outside, he became tense, almost nervous for the first time. He looked out to her and the horse, as he shut the doors behind him. Calmly, the woman turned her dainty head, smiling as if there were not a care in the world.

The young maiden was so beautiful, so happy; no one would have guessed that she was a ruthless vampire hunter. No one, save for him. He was the only one like her, the only one who knew what it was like to be hated by everyone.

It was her eyes that had struck the hunter the most. Those vivid blue eyes, with a strange green glow to them. A man could get lost in those eyes. When he first saw her, standing beside a large bay horse in an open field, he knew that she would make an impact on his life. She stood silent, smiling off into the distance, looking so calm and care-free. Her garb was rather unusual for a hunter; a school girl's uniform, with a large cross imprinted on the back of her blouse.

She made the hunter feel whole, for the first time in his life. Perhaps it was her smile; that could warm up a room. Or her intriguing eyes; that could put even the most strongest of men to sleep. She was a one-of-a-kind woman, and for many years, no one knew her secret.

Not until he met her, did the humans find out. It was all his fault, she could have lived peacefully. But she never blamed him, though he blamed himself. When they departed from each other, she told him something that would never leave his thoughts.

"No matter where you go, D," she said, turning her horse in the opposite direction of his. "Whenever you're lonely, look to the stars. Most likely, I'll be looking at them too. Goodbye D, I'm so glad to have met you."

And with that, she was gone.

When their gaze's met, D's felt a quiver flow through his body. She smiled, as he remembered, her eyes glowing a bright green, though they were blue. She truly was beautiful. For a few moments, they said nothing, she only smiled and he remained silent, his lips slightly parted.

She turned and put the horse brush down on the ground, and calmly made her way over to D. The quiver in his body got stronger and stronger, the closer she came. Her smile remained, that loving smile that could make anyone happy. Even him.

"Hello there."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Next time:

Look To The Stars : A Vampire Hunter D Tale : Part 2 :

What Happens To Snow?


	2. What Becomes of Snow?

**_Look To The Stars : A Vampire Hunter D Tale : Part 2 : What Becomes of Snow?_**

****

**_Hope you enjoy this one!_**

* * *

****

_"Hello," D said, barely able to speak. Nicoleta smiled and laughed like a young girl, coming up to D happily. She was so loving, D had realized, just so wonderful to everyone and everything. Well, other than vampires. D had always wondered what made her so happy._

_"It's been a while, hasn't it?" she asked._

_"It has," D said, in his normal monotone voice. She smiled brightly again, gently taking D's right hand. She softly tugged at it, beginning to walk towards the house. D didn't know how to react to her gesture, and just went along with her, hand in hand. He had never done this before, with anyone._

_As the two of them got inside, Nicoleta squeezed D's hand tighter, gently pulling him into a large room to their right. Inside, D saw that this was her office, with a large wooden desk near an open window that looked out over the city. There were many portraits adoring the walls, some of her, others of people he did not know. She looked so beautiful in all of them, her hair and clothes differently styled in each and every one. She pulled D over to the large window, and stood beside him quietly._

_"Do you remember what I told you? All those years ago?" she asked, watching the busy town's people scurrying about their business._

_"I do," D answered, his hand still in hers._

_"How long has it been? I've seemed to lose track of time," she said softly, looking up into the night sky._

_"20 years," D answered, knowing exactly how long they had parted. She closed her eyes and smiled, as if in deep thought. She looked so peaceful and calm, but how? Why?_

_"So, why are here?" she asked, opening her eyes and looking over at him._

_"I was called here," he began. "Some children went missing, they were taken by vampires."_

_"Yes, I received the news when I got back," Nicoleta said. "But my men don't know about this, and I don't want them too."_

_"Why?" D asked, looking down at her._

_"They don't need any more tragedy right now," she said. "It has been a long fight."_

_"I see," D said, glancing at their joined hands. _

_**So peaceful….**_

_"Father Carson has asked me to help you with this assignment," she said, also glancing at their hands. "Don't worry, I wont take any of the money."_

_D looked at her, shocked by her words. She just smiled and looked out the window again._

_"Let's talk about something else, huh?" she asked, sounding like a human. Now that D thought about it, she always did. D began to get lost in those eyes, it was just so easy._

_"Master?" someone said from the doorway. D was so lost in Nicoleta's eyes, he hadn't realized that someone had appeared in the room. The two hunters turned to see a tall, pale man standing at the doors. He had long white hair, and was dressed as a priest. But there was something D didn't like about this man, he wasn't a man at all. He was a vampire._

_**Did he just call Nicoleta, master?**_

_"Felix! You're back!" Nicoleta said, letting go of D's hand and running up to the vampire. Too D's surprise and somewhat displeasure, she gently kissed the beast on the cheek. He smiled like she always did, brightly and happily, embracing her tightly._

_"I'm glad to see you are alright, my master." He said, smiling, then glancing up at D, who scowled in return. "Is this the hunter you've been telling me about?"_

_Nicoleta nodded and looked over and D and saw him scowling at Felix, and went to get him. She took a hold of his hand again, snapping D out of his angry mood. He looked down to meet her eyes again, along with a warm, reassuring smile._

_"It's okay D," she said, gently pulling him over to the vampire, who remained there with a warming smile upon his face. "He works for me, he won't hurt you."_

_"Hello, I am Felix Rose," the vampire said, with a bow. D scowled once more, not wanting to trust the beast. Why would a vampire work for a dunpeal vampire hunter?_

_"Because she saved me from my demise," Felix said, as if he had heard D's thoughts. "I am her noble servant."_

_D remained silent and scowling, not happy with Felix's answer. The vampire just smiled and looked back at Nicoleta._

_"Felix, it seems we have another mission on our hands," she told him, hand still locked with D's. "But I don't want the men to know about it."_

_"I understand," he answered. "Do you wish me to accompany you?"_

_"No, I want you to relax and skip this one," she said, making the vampire smile even more. "You've been working very hard, and you deserve it."_

_"Thank you master," he said with a bow. "I will be here if you need me, just call if you're in trouble."_

_"I will, now go and get the groups together in the dining room," she told him. "Let's have a feast tonight."_

_"Of course, master." He said, disappearing through the wall, leaving D and Nicoleta alone again. She looked over to D, who scowled in the direction the vampire had left. Suddenly she burst into laughter, soon clutching her stomach._

_"Oh, D, you're so funny!" she said through her laughing. D looked over at her, confused._

_"What?" he asked, his scowl now gone from his face._

_"You don't have to be so hateful towards my Felix," she said, growing a little serious. "He is a vampire hunter just like you, he's on our side, so don't be so grouchy towards him!"_

_D was silent, not knowing what to say to Nicoleta. She gave him a reassuring smile and pulled gently at his hand. She led him out of her office, and over to a large staircase, that was adorned with statues of angels and demons. At the top of the staircase, was a large, golden statue of a woman. She was dressed in a flowing gown that seemed to blow in an invisible wind. She had enormous wings that spread from each side of the staircase. Her long, curly hair cascaded down her front, reminding D of Nicoleta. In fact, this statue was almost identical to Nicoleta._

_"It's my mother," Nicoleta said, snapping D from his thoughts. He hadn't realized it, but he had stopped walking to stare at the beautiful figure. "Lovely isn't she?"_

_"Yes," he agreed. She laughed softly and led him up the right side of the stairs. There were 5 rooms for D to pick from, Nicoleta told him. D chose the very last one, nearest the back lawn. Inside, he saw that the room was entirely black._

_"I knew you would like this one," she said, as he walked inside. "I'm going to go change, I will meet you at my mother's statue in an hour."_

_D nodded and watched her leave, a smile place on her lips, as always. She made D feel like no one had ever done before. He didn't feel alone when she was around. And he liked it when she held his hand. Like human lovers, they were._

_"That was so sweet!" said the parasite on D's left hand. "Ah, I just knew she would show up sooner or later."_

_D took off his hat and cape, placing them on the large bed, ignoring the parasite._

_"And she held your hand! Not me though, I wanted her to hold me!" the parasite whined._

_"She knew better than that," D remarked, sitting down on the comfortable bed. He glanced out the window, out into the starry night. To his surprise, snow began to fall, turning the world outside, white._

_"I didn't think it would snow so soon," the parasite remarked. D didn't either, but wouldn't let the parasite know._

_"So are you gonna clean yourself up, or are you gonna be all dirty for Nicoleta?" the parasite asked._

_D sighed and stood up, deciding the parasite was right, and headed over to the shower. After an hour had passed and D had cleaned himself up, he put his normal suit on and headed down to the staircase._

_Nicoleta stood beside the statue, gazing at it in a sort of wonder. She now wore a dress, similar to the statues, looking all the more beautiful, with her hair partially up. D silently walked over to her, a smile appearing on her face as he came to her._

_"Let's go have some fun," she said, linking her arm with his, heading down the staircase. She took him into a large room that was already loud with the sounds of laughter and yelling._

_"My lady!"_

_"Lady, come sit with me!"_

_"Who's that with you?"_

_"You look beautiful!"_

_Nicoleta laughed at all the remarks that came her way, as she led D over to the end of the long table. She sat down on the very tip, with D to her right, and Felix to her left._

_"I want to congratulate all of you for the wonderful job you did on the last mission!" she toasted, holding up her golden goblet. The men and women at her table cheered and agreed. "Now, let's feast!"_

_The party lasted until sunrise, with dancing, singing, gambling, and much more. D sat beside Nicoleta silently, watching all of the happy humans that loved her so. She smiled and joined in on the singing and dancing, most of the men fighting to be her partner. Felix even joined in, dancing with his master for more than one song._

_D remained in his seat, silently watching everyone, mainly Nicoleta. A few times he was asked to dance by some of the curious women, but he politely rejected them. Sometimes he would catch Nicoleta glancing at him, a small blush tinting her cheeks when he caught her. Just as the sun was about to rise, Felix left the happy hall, kissing his master lightly, making her giggle like a human girl. Though D didn't want to admit it, this made him a little jealous._

_By the time everyone was too drunk to walk, the hall was silent, D and Nicoleta alone once more. He soon found himself staring out the large window, watching the sun rise and the snow fall._

_"What becomes of snow?" Nicoleta asked him randomly, watching the snow._

_"Water," D replied softly._

_"No, silly, it's spring!" she said giggling. "I love the snow, but I love spring even more. All of the beautiful flowers everywhere, it's amazing."_

_D watched Nicoleta out of the corner of his eye, see the first rays of the sun against her porcelain skin._

_"I should go and get some rest, tomorrow's going to be a big day," she said, starting to walk towards the staircase. D followed her up to the golden statue, silent as ever. "Come to my office tomorrow afternoon, I'll be busy in the mornings, so go out and enjoy yourself, okay?"_

_"Okay," D said, watching her turn and walk up to her room, which was opposite of his. As he opened his door, he saw her out of the corner of his eye, smiling at him._

_**Tomorrow then, it is…**_

_

* * *

_

_Next time:_

_**Look To The Stars : A Vampire Hunter D Tale : Part 3 : Beauty & The Beast**_


	3. The Highwayman

**Look To The Stars**

**A Vampire Hunter D Tale**

**Part 3**

**The Highwayman**

_**The young maiden had a way with words. She could leave any man hanging on a word, or even a glance. Her beauty surpassed that of any man, so much it frightened some people. But those who were courageous enough, those who would reach out to her were never left out in the cold. She welcomed any human or dunpeal with open arms. That's just the way she was.**_

_**The hunter was taken back by her kindness; he had only met hateful dunpeals. The others like him hated any other dunpeal, but not her. She welcomed him with open arms like a mother to child, sister to brother, like a lover. Not that the hunter had ever known love, but he had seen it. Everywhere, it seemed.**_

_**The hunter remembered when she first cried. It hurt him as much as it seemed to hurt her. Her tears were crimson red, bloody tears of a vampire; flowing like a humans. She laid over the dead body of the child, the child she had cared for as her own. The young girl had been slaughtered by vampires, as a warning to the young maiden. The hunter knew not what to do, or how to control his own feelings. But, he felt himself move and come to the maiden's rescue, pulling her away from the dead girl and putting her on his own horse. He got behind her, putting a gentle hand on hers, and led her away from the scene. It was that moment, that the hunter realized something.**_

_**For the first time, he felt love.**_

* * *

The soft snow came down upon D, chilling him slowly. Along with that, the sun was peaking out through the clouds, well enough to slowly hurt D. He had to do this quickly, before the sun got to him.

"Now remember what she said," the parasite from his left hand said. "It comes as a mirage to humans and dunpeals."

"I know," was all D said.

"Fine, fine." The parasite groaned, disappearing into the flesh of his skin. As the day pressed on, there was nothing to be found. By mid afternoon, D finally found a clue.

Snow covered houses and mountaintops, horses roaming freely, it was peacefully strange. Large pine trees sprouted from the snow covered ground, a beautiful place indeed. It was a very welcoming place. But D knew otherwise. It was the vampire's hideaway.

_**It comes as a mirage to humans and dunpeals, and it's quite secure. Be careful D, these vampires have creatures of the snow on their side.**_

D played Nicoleta's words over and over again in his head. From what he saw, she was right. Only thing left were the snow creatures. The ground began to rumble as D thought those words. Suddenly giant worm-like creatures burst from the brown land, straight for D.

"Shit!!" the parasite yelped as the creatures bounded towards D.

D said nothing and unsheathed is sword; leaping onto the head of the first creature and plunging it into its right eye. A loud, painful screech filled the air, making the other snow creatures lunge towards D. There was a bright streak across the air, and more screeches. D landed down below on the soft snow; near his horse. D looked to his right and saw a shape of a dome appearing through the palm trees.

"That's it!" the parasite exclaimed. D ignored it and headed in the direction of the dome. It was made of crystal, shining brightly in the sun's rays. Almost too brightly. D inched closer and closer to the dome, but farther and farther it seemed to get. D became weary; his bones seemed to become weak. He soon found himself on the ground; never had this burst of weakness surge through him before. Suddenly Nicoleta's face came into his mind; she was smiling. But then, tears streamed down her cheeks as she called his name.

"Don't…cry," D managed to mutter to his vision, before collapsing into the snow covered ground.

* * *

_**The wind was a torrent of darkness among the gusty trees,**_

_**The moon was a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas,**_

_**The road was a ribbon of moonlight, over the purple moor,**_

_**And the highwayman came riding-**_

_**Riding-riding-**_

_**The highwayman came riding, up to the old inn-door.**_

She sang the words so fluently, so gracefully, that she seemed one with the song. Her words were haunting, even to one such as herself and D. He lay on the bed; silently listening to her beautiful lyrics.

_**He'd a French cocked-hat on his forehead, a bunch of lace at his chin,**_

_**A coat of the claret velvet, and breeches of brown doe-skin;**_

_**They fitted with never a wrinkle: his boots were up to the thigh!**_

_**And he rode with a jeweled twinkle,**_

_**His pistol butts a-twinkle,**_

_**His rapier hilt a-twinkle, under the jeweled sky.**_

Nicoleta laid a hand on his, comforting and soft; yet as cold as his. He struggled to sit up, but she gently pushed him back down; a hand on his chest. She smiled and kept her hand where it lay, parting her lips to sing once again.

_**Over the cobbles he clattered and clashed in the dark inn-yard,**_

_**And he tapped with his whip on the shutters, but all was locked and barred;**_

_**He whistled a tune to the window, and who should be waiting there**_

_**But the landlord's black-eyed daughter,**_

_**Bess, the landlord's daughter,**_

_**Plaiting a dark red love-knot into her long black hair.**_

D felt her soft, gentle hand on his; wanting badly to hold it, but not knowing what to do. He slowly shifted his hand so that hers was now in his. She smiled brightly, and it was because of him. Someone was smiling because of him for the first time in his life. And he liked the way it felt, to hold her hand. He had only done this once; to a human girl, but it was nothing compared to this.

_**And dark in the old inn-yard a stable-wicket creaked**_

_**Where Tim the ostler listened; his face was white and peaked;**_

_**His eyes were hollows of madness, his hair like moldy hay,**_

_**But he loved the landlord's daughter,**_

_**The landlord's red-lipped daughter,**_

_**Dumb as a dog he listened, and he heard the robber say**-_

The song became a beautiful yet dark story, unraveling deep passions D had never heard before. He loved the way Nicoleta sang, her voice was crisp and clear. Her voice matched her appearance, beautiful and innocent.

_**"One kiss, my bonny sweetheart, I'm after a prize to-night,**_

_**But I shall be back with the yellow gold before the morning light;**_

_**Yet, if they press me sharply, and hurry me through the day,**_

_**Then look for me by moonlight,**_

_**Watch for me by moonlight,**_

_**I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way."**_

Her tale was enchanting to D; it was thrilling, though he did not show it. As she sang her lovely lyrics, D kept his grasp on her hand, cherishing every moment of it. And the best part of it all; she didn't pull away, or even flinch at his touch.

_**He rose upright in the stirrups; he scarce could reach her hand,**_

_**But she loosened her hair in the casement! His face burnt like a brand**_

_**As the black cascade of perfume came tumbling over his breast;**_

_**And he kissed its waves in the moonlight,**_

_**Oh, sweet black waves in the moonlight!**_

_**Then he tugged at his rein in the moonlight, and galloped away to the West.**_

D seemed to relate to the lyrics; he being the Highwayman, and she being Bess, the landlord's daughter. He liked the though of them together, in the waves of the sweet moonlight. How wonderful it could be, but he knew better than to dream. He knew what it did to people.

_**He did not come in the dawning; he did not come at noon;**_

_**And out o' the tawny sunset, before the rise o' the moon,**_

_**When the road was a gypsy's ribbon, looping the purple moor,**_

_**A red-coat troop came marching-**_

_**Marching-marching-**_

_**King George's men came marching, up to the old inn-door.**_

Her tone was becoming more and more dangerous by the second, as did the lyrics. It was as if she were are a part of the tale. That beautiful, beautiful tale. She kept her stare away from D, looking out the window at the starry sky.

_**They said no word to the landlord; they drank his ale instead,**_

_**But they gagged his daughter and bound her to the foot of her narrow bed;**_

_**Two of them knelt at her casement, with muskets at their side!**_

_**There was death at every window;**_

_**And hell at one dark window;**_

_**For Bess could see, through the casement, the road that he would ride.**_

Now Nicoleta was in a frightened tone, aligning right with the tune she sang so well. D studied her face; it was like a light in the moon's glow, so bright and glorious. He saw how the moon painted onto her face as if it where a pad of paper.

_**They had tied her up to attention, with many a sniggering jest;**_

_**They bound a musket beside her, with the barrel beneath her breast!**_

_**"Now keep good watch!" and they kissed her.**_

_**She heard the dead man say-**_

_**Look for me by moonlight;**_

_**Watch for me by moonlight;**_

_**I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way!**_

She seemed to be on the brink of tears, like a young human maiden, so innocent. But he knew she really wasn't, and he didn't mind. Her hand remained in his, and that was all that mattered to him.

_**She twisted her hands behind her; but all the knots held good!**_

_**She writhed her hands till here fingers were wet with sweat or blood!**_

_**They stretched and strained in the darkness, and the hours crawled by like**_

_**Years,**_

_**Till, now, on the stroke of midnight,**_

_**Cold, on the stroke of midnight,**_

_**The tip of one finger touched it! The trigger at least was hers!**_

D could now see that this tale was coming to its deadly end; the way Nicoleta sang gave it all away. She looked up to the moon, as if to ask for guidance with her music. Her sweet, sweet music.

_**The tip of one finger touched it; she strove no more for the rest!**_

_**Up, she stood up to attention, with the barrel beneath her breast,**_

_**She would not risk their hearing; she would not strive again;**_

_**For the road lay bare in the moonlight;**_

_**Blank and bare in the moonlight;**_

_**And the blood of her veins in the moonlight throbbed to her love's refrain.**_

The lyrics were becoming deadly, and so was her tone. She showed emotions as if the barrel was beneath her own breast, or if her heart throbbed to her love's refrain. D looked at their joined hands; a warm sensation surging through him.

_**Tlot-tlot; tlot-tlot! Had they heard it? The horse-hoofs**_

_**ringing clear;**_

_**Tlot-tlot, tlot-tlot, in the distance? Were they deaf that they did**_

_**not hear?**_

_**Down the ribbon of moonlight, over the brow of the hill,**_

_**The highwayman came riding,**_

_**Riding, riding!**_

_**The red-coats looked to their priming! She stood up strait and still!**_

The words of her music were becoming more and more painful to the both of them, as if they two were lovers in peril. D could feel her tense at the words, her veins throbbing madly.

_**Tlot-tlot, in the frosty silence! Tlot-tlot, in the echoing night!**_

_**Nearer he came and nearer! Her face was like a light!**_

_**Her eyes grew wide for a moment; she drew one last deep breath,**_

_**Then her finger moved in the moonlight,**_

_**Her musket shattered the moonlight,**_

_**Shattered her breast in the moonlight and warned him-with her death.**_

Tears now streamed down Nicoleta's face, the painful song flowing through her lips without a pause. She seemed to relate to her song; the way it hurt her so badly. D tightened his grip on her hand, letting her know he was there.

_**He turned; he spurred to the West; he did not know who stood**_

_**Bowed, with her head o'er the musket, drenched with her own red blood!**_

_**Not till the dawn he heard it, his face grew grey to hear**_

_**How Bess, the landlord's daughter,**_

_**The landlord's black-eyed daughter,**_

_**Had watched for her love in the moonlight, and died in the darkness there.**_

The tears rolled on and on down her lovely cheeks, hurting D all the while. He felt himself push forward and sit up; he cringed from the horrible pain in his gut, but kept his hand in hers.

_**Back, he spurred like a madman, shrieking a curse to the sky,**_

_**With the white road smoking behind him and his rapier brandished high!**_

_**Blood-red were his spurs in the golden noon; wine-red was his velvet coat,**_

_**When they shot him down on the highway,**_

_**Down like a dog on the highway,**_

_**And he lay in his blood on the highway, with a bunch of lace at his throat.**_

He now had her in his embrace, though awkward it was. He wanted to cease her tears so baldy, it hurt him to see her this way. But she kept going with her song, and her tears.

_**And still of a winter's night, they say, when the wind is in the trees,**_

_**When the moon is a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas,**_

_**When the road is a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor,**_

_**A highwayman comes riding-**_

_**Riding-riding-**_

_**A highwayman comes riding, up to the old inn-door.**_

So there was hope in her story after all. Nicoleta's tears came to a stop, giving a better aura to the room. D sighed and moved away, but was stopped by her. She gently touched his cheek, a rosing color coming to hers; her eyes up towards the moon. Her song wasn't over yet…

_**Over the cobbles he clatters and clangs in the dark inn-yard,**_

_**And he taps with his whip on the shutters, but all is locked and barred;**_

_**He whistles a tune to the window, and who should be waiting there**_

_**But the landlord's black-eyed daughter,**_

_**Bess, the landlord's daughter,**_

_**Plaiting a dark red love-knot into her long black hair.**_

* * *

Okay peoples hope ya liked it!! The song that Nicoleta was singing is actually a poem by Alfred Noyes. Now I know I said that this was going to be called "Beauty and the Beast" but I read the poem in English class today and had this brilliant idea! Well, maybe not brilliant, but you get the idea. This was just a chapter to show the relationship of the two of them, the song seemed to go along well. Now it is a real song, sung by Loreena McKennit ( a Celtic singer), so check it out!! Please leave me some love my peoples!!!

Next Episode:

**Look To The Stars :: A Vampire Hunter D Tale :: Part 4 :: Dragoste**


	4. Attention Readers!

Attention Readers!!!!

I officially now have a Livejournal account, so whenever you want news and info on the stories, head there!! All the latest news on the stories will be there for you!! I'll have pictures, banners, icons, and more of the stories on my account, so come and pay me a visit!! I'm waiting!!

And since this edit thing is being gay, the link is on my homepage, so please look!! Or you can send me a message and I'll give ya the link!!

C ya there!!

Phantomgrlofopera


End file.
